


Special Delivery

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Special Delivery

Title: Special Delivery  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: HP/DM  
Challenge: #15: The Sunday Papers  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)

  
~

Special Delivery

~

“So, why am I here, Potter?”

Harry smiled. “Let’s use first names, Draco. After all, according to the Sunday papers, we’re dating.”

Draco snickered. “You saw that? Pansy was not amused.”

Harry nodded. “Nor was Ginny.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Oh? So, you have a proposal?”

Harry leaned forward. “Why don’t we actually date, since they expect it?”

Draco grinned. “All right. But I have expensive tastes.”

Harry smirked. “Of course.”

They chatted, and Harry exulted. It _had_ been a good idea to plant that article.

Meanwhile, Draco congratulated himself on his brilliant plan have the paper delivered to Harry.

~


End file.
